Dead Reckoning
by TheAnomally
Summary: Alternate Universe based on Reckoning. A debt needs to be paid, someone needs to die. Clark plays with lives trading one, for another. One person unbeknown, refuses to be moved in this game.
1. Before

Dead Reckoning

By TheAnomally

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville or any of its residents. I get no money for doing this, and I don't even get a kiss from Lex. I do it anyway because one day perhaps maybe Michael Rosenbaum will show up on my door steps claiming to have car troubles. I don't want much…

Synopsis: This is an alternate version of Reckoning. I took the basis of the episode and gently massaged it into something more to my liking. This takes place after the first death, which Clark rewound. Jonathan had his heart attack first after having a confrontation with the sinister Lionel Luthor.

(1) Before

In one night something so good had gone so bad. It was all reduced to a gasp, a squeal of tires, and a sharp impact. Clark had made a choice; someone would have to pay with their lives. In the end Lex Luthor decided to pay the piper.

Lex's decision to run for Senate was something he felt he needed to test himself with. Something he started and no matter win or lose he would complete full circle. It was something he had to do because his Father was totally against it. The old man had even gone so far as to secretly finance the opponent. It hurt to hear that Martha Kent had accepted the money, but he understood her want for her husband to succeed. Jonathan Kent throwing his name into the race; had only presented a challenge that Lex Luthor gladly accepted. When he and Mr. Kent were neck in neck it made Lex smile, despite the Smallville opinions of him being the devil incarnate. He had a supporter in one resident of Smallville even though she probably would not vote for him, but he did not care, her friendship meant more to him.

Clark on the other hand had not taken the fact of Lex running against his Father in his normal stride. The teen had taken the opposition as a personal insult, and had alienated Lex. He had not been as rabid as Lois had been; she had dived into supporting Jonathan Kent with all her spirit. When Lex tried to bridge the gap, Clark resisted referring to rumors, old lies, and betrayals of trust. Lately, the only time Lex had seen Clark was when the younger man wanted something, or was being demanding. Clark had come by tonight as a matter of fact in a huff. He ranted about Lionel blackmailing his family, something about money donated to his Father's campaign. Lex admitted he knew about it which ticked of Clark even more. Clark accused Lex of sabotaging the races and using his influence peddling to cheat his way into the lead. Clark demanded that Lex keep his father and his whole family away from his. Lex told the younger man that he had no control over what his Father did and does. Clark then stormed out of Lex's office. Lex sighed since he had been planning to under mind his Father anyways. A few minutes passed after Clark left; Lex then got on the phone and dialed his Father. After a few minutes of baiting from both Luthors, Lex convinced him to peddle his dealings to Mr. Kent, when he came to Metropolis.

The race had finally come to an end, and Lex waited for the results. He had declined to join those in his circle who had run his campaign. It just did not seem right after his campaign advisor and the sheriff had been killed. He chose to access the results at the mansion before they were televised. It had been a long arduous race, the muck raking, weirdo fanatics, and armed nuts. He had survived them all, and even mended the divide between himself and Lana. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes he had learned something about himself, and about others. This point right here was the last hurdle, win or lose he fought his best. He gingerly touched the bandages that were wound tightly around his chest; the spot were he had been shot was healing, so it tended to itch a great deal. Lex had three places on his chest where he had been stitched up, the bullet hole, the place where a chest tube had been inserted, and where the doctors surgically went in to remove the bullet. Each spot ached regularly, and tended to itch at different times.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Lana burst through his doors; she started to speak but then broke into tears. She leaned heavily on the little bar in Lex's office; due to the police investigation recently he had emptied the bar of all the alcohol. He poured the young girl a glass of water, and listened while she poured her heart out to him. He offered her some words of comfort, and then stupidly offered up his own terms of devotion. This declaration only served to scare her; he noticed her fear and pulled back before going too far. The two parted ways due to uncomfortable silence.

The mansion was silent once more; only the memories of the lockdown remained. Lex shuddered as thoughts about how it had almost been Lana who had been shot crept into his mind, shaking away those thoughts he got a brilliant idea. He went into the cellar for a few moments, and then came back up with a package tucked under his arm. He grabbed his keys to the silver Porsche and left the mansion.


	2. Middle

(2) The Middle

Here's Chapter two; hope you like it. Reviews motivate me to write more. I apologize for my rather shaky mechanics of writing; I am trying to improve on it. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW thank you kindly.

The party at the Talon was in full swing Lois patrolled the festivities monitoring the voter results online. She was on pins and needles, she had used the best of her knowledge, and strengths into making sure Lex Luthor ate Jonathan Kent's dust. Mr. Kent was too much of a nice guy, and he needed Lois's willingness to hit below the belt. Lois was going to make sure that Lex paid for that rude comment before about her being only a mere muffin jockey. She smirked as she thought about the rich boy losing to the simple Kansas farmer.

Clark came in alone, usually Lana was with him, but tonight he seemed to be flying solo. In a matter of minutes Lana entered the Talon and found Clark among the guests. The two kissed, and Lana gave Clark one of her million dollar smiles. Clark could bask in her smile forever. Before the pair had a chance to speak to one another, one last person grandly made an entrance. It was none other then Lex Luthor himself. The party goers became eerily hushed as Alexander Luthor dressed in his trademark suit of black with a dark indigo button up shirt. Clark frowned, Lana smiled, Lois held her breath, and Chloe did the same. Without hesitation Lex coolly walked over to Jonathan Kent.

Lex entered the Talon, and the response from those inside made him feel like he just announced that he was the one who kidnapped the Lindberg baby, slapped Mother Theresa, and shot JFK. He did not miss a beat though. He waded through the people and made his way over to Mr. Kent. In one fluid moment he pulled a bottle of champagne from his coat and handed it to his opponent.

"I just wanted to offer the first of many congratulations." Lex stated in a cool voice.

On the way to town, the advanced results had been sent to him, he had lost the election. Jonathan Kent had beaten him by only a few votes.

Mr. Kent was confused. "Lex I don't…"

"You do, but no need to say anything. If I can offer any assistance to you in your term, don't hesitate to ask." Lex said.

Lex grabbed Jonathan's hand in a firm hand shake; he also passed the box containing the champagne.

"Watch out for my Father; you and your family are in his sites once more." Lex said in a low voice.

He tapped the box with his fingers as he let go of Jonathan's hand. Lex could be as covert as his Father, but he chose to help this time around. Inside the box were some forms; to help the Kents out just incase Lionel Luther tried to sink his meat hooks into them.

Suddenly Lois pushed Lex aside and excitedly let him in on the great news. The radio in the Talon was turned up so everyone could hear the results. Lois turned smugly to Lex as Martha Kent enveloped her husband in a congratulatory hug.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Not bad for a drop out muffin jockey huh? So you lost and now you want to get in good with the victor."

"You backed a reliable horse, well done. What I do beyond my show of good sportsmanship is between Mr. Kent and myself." Lex stated with a cocky smirk of his own.

Lois's feathers ruffled as she did not get the rise out of Lex that she wanted. She huffed out a breath to him, and turned back to Mr. Kent. She needed him to get ready to face the media, and for him to give his winning speech. She grabbed the new Senator away from Martha. Mrs. Kent smiled shyly at Lex, she felt bad for accepting Lionel's money, but it was what they needed. Lex smiled at her and nodded, as if to say without words that there were no hard feelings.

Lex beamed inside as Lois tried to bait him, but he had dealt with people worse then her. He had not played into her banter. Martha Kent looked at him with apprehension, he could see the hurt in her eyes, and there was no way he could stay mad at her. She reminded him too much, of the kindness his own mother possessed. He wanted to hug her, but instead he offered a simple accepting nod. In time perhaps, the weathered rope bridge between himself and the elder Kents would too one day be mended. Though he would never admit it, he loved being mothered by Martha Kent. He was shaken out of his thoughts as someone gently touched his shoulder.

Lana smiled. "That was a really nice thing to do."

Lex held out his hand to shake Lana's, but she bypassed it again and embraced the taller man.

"Hi! What? Lex asked playing dumb. "The champagne, I prefer to refer to it as being the good sport in the gentleman's game. Lana I also had an ulterior motive fir coming here, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I over stepped my boundaries; by several miles."

Lana shook her head. "It's OK, you said what I wished I would hear from Clark. It's good to see you here; actually this is the last place I thought I'd see you."

"Yes, probably you thought I'd be back at the mansion, brooding, and drinking enough scotch to fill Loch Ness." Lex quipped.

Lana nodded and laughed. "Yea, something like that, so you're OK with all this?"

"Well I am not overjoyed, but I figure there always next time, or maybe I'll just take the direct path and run for President." Lex reasoned and half joked.

Lana smiled and nodded. The pair shared another laugh and then embraced again.

Clark watched from a distance as Lana and Lex met up with each other. He used his super hearing to eves drop on their conversation. Something inside him twisted the wrong way as Lana embraced Lex. He felt this twinge for the first time when he caught the pair hugging at the hospital. He wanted to tell Lana everything, but when he tried his throat closed up. It was not that he didn't trust her with his secret; it was that she was friends with Lex. He hated that she confided more in Lex then she did in him. When he overheard Lex apologize to Lana, something in him snapped. Lex had tried something with Lana that had obviously failed.

Clark stormed up to Lex and shoved him away from Lana. Grabbing two fists full of Lex's shirt; he practically carried Lex out of the Talon.

Clark shoved Lex, "What did you do to Lana!"

"Clark nothing happened, it was only a mere misunderstanding." Lex Said as he regained his footing.

Clark growled. "Stay away from Lana! She's my girlfriend!"

Lana soon came out of the Talon; she stepped between her boyfriend and her friend.

"Clark STOP it, you're acting like a jealous jerk. Lex and I are friends." Lana said in anger.

Clark looked at her. "What did he do!"

"He didn't do anything but listen to me!" She shouted.

Lex stepped closer to Lana and touched her shoulder; she spun around to face him.

"It's OK Lana, I'm going to go. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and to offer my best wishes to the new Senator. I've done that and now I'll go." Lex said diplomatically.

Clark tensed up as Lex touched his girl again, but he said nothing. Started to say something and then just nodded. Something had happened here, that was way too much out of character for Clark. Lana was just too surprised to deal with it right now. She sadly waved as Lex drove off into the night.

"What was that all about!" She said as she frowned.

Clark clenched his fist. "I heard him apologize and I thought he hurt you, again."

"Were you eavesdropping in on my conversation!" Lana blurted out.

Clark shut up; he realized his mistake, and his potential slip. He had heard the exchange because of his super hearing. He wanted Lana to know his secret, but this was not the way he was going to let her in on it.

Clark quickly made up a lie. "No…well yes sort of. I was trying to find Chloe, when I head you both talking."

It was a horrible, obvious, transparent lie. Lana could tell; and she was tired of the obfuscations.

"You listen to me Clark Kent, I am fully capable of looking after myself. I don't need you to shelter and protect me. I owe Lex Luthor my LIFE you got that! He almost DIED, and I was helpless. All I could do was watch as the bullet meant for me, hurt Lex instead. He took it for me, do you understand how that made me feel! To watch him slowly dieing, in pain, of a bullet wound? So if I want to be friends with him again, that is my choice. You better get used to it Clark Kent because no amount of this jealous, macho, chest beating will make me change my mind!" Lana shouted at him.

Clark looked away from her. "I don't trust him Lana; he'll only hurt you again."

"Then I will have to deal with the consequences; you got that, I won't sacrifice a good friendship because of your insecurities!" Lana said.

Clark frowned. "Well don't come crying to me when he runs over your trust like he did mine!"

Clark turned and left Lana outside; he did not mean to shout at her. He wanted no more then to gather her up and pour his heart out to her. His jealousy had him by the reins at the moment, and all he could see was his girlfriend in the arms of Lex Luthor. Lois gave him a sharp slap on the back, commending him on tossing the young Luthor to the curb. Her adulation only made him feel worse.

Lana seethed as Clark went from being a sweet, even natured person to a ranting, jealous brute. He had no right treating her or Lex like that; she flipped open her cell only to find she had no service. She wanted to call and offer an apology to Lex, but this technology glitch only made her angrier. She jammed her phone into her pocket, and turned to go back into the Talon. She stopped; she was still too worked up to be around that crowd. Feeling her keys in her pocket she turned away from the coffee shop, got into her car, and drove off towards Lex's house.

Lex was stoking the fire when Lana came through the doors of his office; she sort of inched her way in.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" Lex asked hanging the poker back on the stand near the fireplace.

Lana sighed. "I am so sorry about what Clark said and did. Are you OK?"

When Clark manhandled him, the teen's left fist bumped against his healing wound a few times. It hurt, especially that last shove, but he wasn't going to show any outward signs of discomfort.

"I'll live, only my pride is a little bruised." Alexander jested.

Lana shook her head. "Are you sure? I don't know what got into Clark tonight."

"If I was him I'd probably act the same way; take it as an endearment, rather than an insult." Lex stated dryly. "Call it the new version of a gentlemen's duel for a lady's virtue."

Lana smiled and laughed. Tonight was totally weird Clarks personality had done a 360 degree turn for the worst, and Lex's had done the same but for the better.

Lana nodded. "Is that what you call it now; a gentlemen's face off? I call it raving lunacy."

"You should be honored; his green eyed monster display only proves that he really loves you." Lex reasoned.

Lana crossed her arms over her chest. "I know he loves me, but acting like that is not the way to win me over. Why are you defending him?"

"Just because he despises me more then, well everything. Does not mean I won't stop treating him like I always have. I just chalk this up to being a sibling fight." Lex said with a shrug.

The suddenly movement of the shrug send stabs of pain into his chest. Lex grimaced and Lana saw it.

Lana got closer. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing just a little ache." Lex said touching the left side of his chest.

Lana rolled her eyes. "What is this lie to Lana day? First Clark and now you."

She brought her hands up to Lex's shirt and started to undo the buttons.

"Hey Lana wait…" Lex stammered and tried to bat away Lana's hands.

It was too late she had already caught a glimpse of the fresh red staining Lex's bandages.

Lana gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." Lex reasoned.

Lana replayed Clark's rough treatment, from grab to shove.

Lana started to unwrap Lex. "Did Clark do this?

"Look Lana it's fine; I've been scratching at it all night, I probably popped a couple of the stitches." Lex surmised.

Lana rolled her eyes not believing the lies, but she at least felt better that Lex was lying to calm her. She removed the last bit of gauze, and looked at the two spots that were bleeding. About two to three stitches on his incision had ripped loose, without the bandaging blood was trickling down his chest.

Lana pressed the wrappings to his wound. "Come on Lex, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Whoa wait, look Lana I appreciate the concern, but…" Lex started.

Lana wasn't going to hear of it. "Look you have a choice, I drive, you follow me, or I drag you kicking and screaming to the hospital."

Lana was not going to be budged; she spoke forcefully, and refused to listen to Lex. Lex could talk himself out of plenty, but this time he couldn't even get one work out.

"Maybe if you were this forceful with Clark, all your questions will be answered." Lex finally said.

Lana thought for a moment. "It's easier to talk to friends, you know."

"Look I'll go to the hospital, but I'll follow you." Lex bargained.

Lana nodded. "Deal! When you're done there, we'll go to the farm and get Clark to apologize."

"I won't hold my breath on that one." Lex stated calmly.

The duo shared an uncomfortable silence, before they hopped in their respective vehicles. Lana kept an eye on Lex in her rearview on the way down the road. She took out her phone and miraculously she had service again. She dialed Clark and waited for him to pick up.

Clark had calmed down, and was looking for Lana as the party wound down. He asked Chloe if she had seen his absent girlfriend. He had also taken steps to make sure his Father had stayed at the Talon. He convinced Lois to call the press to the Talon, and he had brought his Dad a smashing suit to wear. He would not explain why he was so nervous; the only person who knew was Chloe.

"I think she left, I didn't see her car outside." Chloe said with a puzzled voice.

Clark was about to say more, when his phone rang. It was Lana; she spoke to him forcefully. Clark tried to get a word in edgewise, but Lana wouldn't let him. Clark tried to pipe in more especially after she revealed that she had gone to Lex's place. Clark spoke quickly into his phone at Lana


	3. Aftermath

(3) Aftermath.

As Lana argued with Clark she sped up, her attention was now on totally trying to talk sense in to her boyfriend. She was totally surprised when Lex sped up beside her; he was shouting something at her.

Lana said. "Lex?"

She lowered her window in time to hear him shout. He was telling her to watch out, she looked and saw glaring lights. Lana braked as Lex passed her and braked in front of her. Her car impacted with the rear of the smaller sports car. She screamed and dropped her phone as she stomped on her brakes.

Lex drove along behind Lana, like a good little patient. His wounds were now throbbing; Lana had wrapped him up kind of tightly. Lana was driving well; she was doing the speed limit, and this was making Lex fidgety. His normal speed was at least ten to twenty miles over the posted speed limit. There was nothing more exhilarating then the purr of a high performance car. The straight flat back roads of Smallville were perfect for speeding. Having driven Porsches, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, and other powerful sports cars, he had learned the price of reckless speeding. When he was speeding his attention was on high guard for anything that could cause him harm. He was surprised when Lana sped up, he couldn't see what was going on with her, but what he did see was the school bus coming from the crossroads up ahead. He quickly did some mental math, and concluded that the bus was not going to stop at the stop sign. He shifted into high gear, and drove along side Lana.

"Look out!" He shouted at her.

She did not hear him because her window was up. When she lowered the glass he shouted the same thing again, but they were too close now. Lex gunned his engine and maneuvered in front of Lana and slammed on his brakes. He felt a jerk as Lana's SUV hit him from behind. That was nothing compared to the crushing hit of the school bus hitting his drivers side. The pain of his old wounds was replaced by new agony. The cars interior crumpled and cut into him. He was whipped around as the car tumbled over and over. When it finally stopped, there was practically nothing left of the driver's side of the car. The rest of the once sleek car now resembled a soda can that had been chewed by a chipper-shredder. Gravity took over as Lex slumped out of the seat; his upper back and head impacted with the pavement.

Time slowed down as the bus slammed into the small silver car ahead of Lana. She could only scream, as she pressed harder on her brakes. Her car was clipped sending it into a 180 spin before it came to a rest. She pried her hands from her steering wheel, and got out of her truck. She was shaking all over; she was scared, and she was surprised. Shocked that she could still walk; she touched the damaged corner of her car.

Suddenly panic set in. "Lex? LEX!"

Lana looked around; she screamed as her eyes located the crumpled car. Lana dashed over to the wreckage not caring about the strong scent of spilled fuel. Lex was lying partially on the pavement; he was covered in cuts and blood. A pool of crimson was spreading out from under him.

Lana started to cry. "No, No, NO LEX!"

Lana kneeled down in the blood, and gas mixture. She let her hands over above Lex's chest; she needed to help him, but there was so much blood. Lana touched his face; he had done it again. Once again Lex Luthor saved her life, and she was scared that she would not be able to say thanks.

Lana sobbed. "CALL 911!"

She bent closer to Lex and listened for signs of life. He was breathing but it was labored, and full of a rattling noise. She looked up wishing someone would help her; it was then she saw a strange blur. It moved fast towards them; in a matter of seconds it was close to them. When it stopped, Lana gasped as she recognized it to be Clark. He looked positively scared; as if he was expecting something terrible. He visibly calmed as he laid his eyes on her. Lana could only stare in amazement; no normal human could move that fast. Lex was right; Clark had been hiding an amazing secret.

Clark had been listening to Lana when she screamed, there was a crashing noise, and suddenly the line went dead. Clark's stomach sunk, as he thought the worst. Jor-ei claimed someone had to die in exchange. He had watched his Dad die but then rewound time in order to save him. He thought he had made the right decision; Clark never fathomed that someone else would have to die. He super sped out of the Talon and down the road; his heart raced as he pictured Lana mangled in a car accident. Up ahead half way to Lex's mansion, he saw the glare of headlights. He saw a school bus its' front end was damaged, he ran into the middle of everything no caring who saw him. He was on the verge of tears when he spotted Lana on her knees beside a heap of twisted metal. She was moving, she was looking right at him, and her face was a mask of astonishment. She had seen him moving too fast to see; she knew at least part of his secret.

Lana tore her eyes from Clark, and looked back at Lex's broken form. She touched his face; despite the injuries his skin was still soft.

Lana called out to Clark. "Clark! It's Lex! He needs HELP!"

Clark did not move; he was actually relieved to see Lex lying bloodied on the pavement.

Clark thought. "It's not Lana, she's OK. It's just Lex."

Just then the sound of a car door shutting shook Clark out of his observations. He felt a push as his Father pushed past him and headed towards Lex. He heard a country song playing from behind him.

Lana was surprised when Clark did not move; she was disgusted when she saw a hint of relief pass over Clark's face.

Lana pleaded to Jonathan. "Mr. Kent, please help him! He's hurt! You've got to help him, he saved me, please don't let him die."

Jonathan took charge and felt for a pulse; there was one but it was fading.

"I told you to drive slower." Jonathan mumbled.

He looked down at Lex's face and was surprised to see that the young man's eyes were open.

"Lex? Lex can you hear me?" Jonathan asked.

Lana gasped. "Oh god Lex! Come on Lex focus! Please, you have to focus!"

"Clark come over here and help Lana." Jonathan called out.

Lana sputtered. "What? No I'm OK! I want to stay."

"Look Lana, your head is bleeding, and you're sitting in gasoline. If you want to help Lex, you have to calm down." Jonathan Kent reasoned.

Sirens filled the night air as the police arrived on the scene. The fire trucks and EMS vehicles soon arrived as well. Everyone was pulled away from Lex's side as the paramedics started to work on him. The car had practically crumbled so Lex did not need to be freed from his car. This made the paramedic's job easier. With help, they stabilized his spine, and loaded Lex on to a backboard. He needed to get to the medical center immediately, so the EMS got him onto the gurney immediately, and rushed him to the waiting bus. They buckled him in as they moved; Lex's arm flopped from his side, and dangled in the air.

Lana watch in shocked silence as the events unfolded in front of her. Clark held on to her but she could not feel his arms. The medical people were rushing; taking care of Lex in a hurry. Was this a good thing or a terrible one? She noticed Lex's arm, and she broke away from Clark. She took Lex's hand in hers and lifted it back up to his side; she was surprised when she felt a weak grip on her hand. She looked at Lex's face; he looked terribly pale, but his lips were moving. A fireman made room for her to get up near his head.

Lana shushed him. "No don't try to talk."

She smoothed his forehead; like her aunt used to do for her when she was sick, or scared. Lex's mouth continued to move, so Lana leaned in to hear him.

"Its better this way; I won't lose anymore people I love…" Lex rasped out.

Lex's pain filled thoughts reminded him of the dream he had; the dream were his mother showed him how life married to Lana would be. Seeing her die when she gave birth to his daughter was more then he could stand. Right then he made a decision to pull away from his friends to save them from the wrath of his curse. Better them hate him and be alive, and like him and be dead. Lex felt himself fading; he was looking into Lana's crystalline eyes. They were kind and gentle eyes; his mother had the same eyes. He felt himself floating in those eyes; it was like gliding into eternity.

Lana shook her head. "Don't talk like that, you'll be OK."

Lana looked up at him and saw that his eyes were locked on hers. His gaze though was distant; then slowly his eyes crossed slightly, and rolled up. His grip on Lana's hand loosened and released.

"We're losing him!" The paramedic called out.

The heart monitor whined as Lex flat lined. He was whisked into the waiting ambulance; the paramedics trying to restart his heart. A fire fighter hopped into the driver's seat and took off towards the hospital.

Lex had just died right in front of her; his heart was no longer beating. Lana couldn't accept it; she could not wrap her mind around it. This was not supposed to happen; Lex was no stranger to bodily harm. Lana tried to recount the numerous blows to the head he had received in the few years she had known him. It was like he had an irresistible charm that attracted injuries and women. Each time though, he had recovered and moved on.

Lana cried openly. "No! No! He can't be dead."

A second set of paramedic arrived just in time to catch Lana as she fainted.

Clark bristled as Lana broke away from him and his Father, and went to Lex's side. When he saw that she was OK; he wanted to wrap her up in his arms. She was pre-occupied though sitting at Lex's side. He had a lot to tell her, but now was hardly the time. She looked so fragile right now, like a porcelin doll. He rushed to her side when she fainted. She was loaded up into a separate ambulance and rushed to the hospital too since Clark was not family he was not allowed to ride with her.

Jonathan loaded up his son into the truck; the ride into Smallville was wrought with uncomfortable silence.

"D…Dad why were you out here." Clark asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "I'll tell you later. Son, did anyone see you speed to the scene?"

Clark somberly nodded. "I think Lana saw me. It's OK though, I wanted her to know. I need her to know my secret."

Jonathan sighed and continued to drive. He'd tell Clark later about the gift from Lex; his son needed to know. Martha had insisted he go out tonight to thank the young Luthor; he just hoped there would be a Lex to thank after all this."

Clark meditated on what just happened: Had what Lana said been true? Did Lex save her? Usually that was his job, he saved everyone. He had made a decision to rewind time; he had saved his Father, but at what cost. Jor-ei requested a life, and he had almost gotten Lana. Lex had intervened; and offered up his life instead. Clark's super hearing picked up the whine of the heart monitor as the ambulance had sped away. Lex was still flat lined when the ambulance disappeared from sight. Would Jor-ei be satisfied now? Lex was not really a loved one, more like an acquaintance. These thoughts brought up the memories of his friendship with Lex; Lex had always been like a big brother to him back then. These were good memories; these recollections, the Lex he could never give up on. Clark caught himself wondering if he had made the right decision because it was too late to have a take back.


End file.
